


Something to Live For part 9

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie





	Something to Live For part 9

   "So, first time meeting the Mother-in-law, huh? How'd it go?" asks Traynor as I finish off my eggs.

    "Well, after I got over the shock of waking up to find her in my apartment, it went well. She's not too thrilled that Kaidan and I are still serving as Spectres-"

    "So you're not joining the Council?" she asks with surprise. "I owe Garrus ten credits." I roll my eyes. Was I the only one not expecting the invitation? 

    "Nope, not on the Council. Which means I'll still be commanding the Normandy. Are you planning on staying aboard, Comm Specialist? Or have the labs lured you back?" She laughs.

    "I think the labs would be a bit boring after serving on the Normandy. I'm with you for as long as you need me." I smile at her. 

    "Glad to hear it. Okay, obviously I'm not going to be up for hand to hand combat with the Eclipse tommorow. It will be about six months before we head back out." She raises her eyebrows at my time frame, but wisely doesn't say anything. "First things first, let's figure out the crew situation. I've already talked to Joker and he's considering coming back." She gives me a doubtful look.

    "Is he really?"

    "Okay, he _may_ have handed in his resignation. But he'll change his mind."

    "Whatever you say Commander."

    "I want you to send messages to Miranda, Jacob, Grunt, Zaeed, Jack, Samara, and Kasumi. Tell them there are still spots open on my crew for them if they'd like to return. I don't know that any of them will; I believe they've moved on for the most part, but I want them to know they still have a home on the Normandy if they want one." Traynor is taking quick notes on her datapad while I speak from the couch, which is a new experience for me. I normally pace when I talk, it helps me think better. 

    "Then I need messages sent out to the current crew. Tell them I will be continuing as a Spectre, so the Normandy will be both an Alliance warship and a Spectre's transport, just like the SR-1. Anyone who does not wish to continue serving on her is under no obligation to do so. I need those replies within the week so we can look at filling the spots on our crew. Also, please tell Diana Allers I have enjoyed working with her, but there will be no reporters on the Normandy moving forward. The last thing a Spectre needs is their movements documented and published. 

    "To everyone who decides to stay, they have six months of shore leave to spend how they like. I strongly suggest they spend most of it helping to rebuild, if not Earth or the Citadel, then their home worlds if they can get transport. And tell Javik there's a new assault rifle in it for him if he stops calling everyone foolish primitives and helps to rebuild the Citadel." Traynor pauses in her notes.

    "What if he just helps rebuild?" I sigh.

    "Fine. But if he drops the 'primitive' part there's a mod for him too.

    "Right," says Traynor, going back to her datapad. "Anything else, Commander?"

    "No, that's it for the day. Forward any reply messages to my computer. Chakwas should be here any minute for physical therapy." As if on cue, the front door opens and in walks a rather irritated looking Chakwas.

    "Commander, why did I just get a message telling me to be ready for duty in six months?" I give her a sheepish smile.   

    "Hi, Karin."

    "Don't 'hi Karin' me, I told you a year and a half before you'd be combat ready. I'm not clearing you for duty in six months!"

    "You would if I'm ready," I point out. She glares at me and opens her Omni-tool, typing furiously. I get an incoming message alert straight to my Omni-tool, without it being routed through Traynor.

                    To: All Normandy Crew

                    From: Chief Medical Officer Chakwas 

        I realize you have all received a message from Commander Shepard informing you she will be returning to duty in six months. Please note that I have given an estimate of a year and a half before that will be possible. Plan accordingly.

  
   "Oh come on!" I say after I finish reading. Traynor laughs.

    "Well, I have some work to do, so I'll leave you to it. Commander," says Traynor, saluting me before she leaves.

    "I could be ready in six months you know," I grumble at Chakwas.

    "I know, but you could also be ready in two years. However, you'll never be ready at all if we don't get to work," she says, helping me up and towards the physical therapy rails we installed in the back bedroom.

    "You always were a slave driver, Doc," I say.

    "What can I say Commander?" she responds with a smile. "I love to see you sweat."

  


  


    I give my mom a kiss as I help her onto the shuttle, promising to bring Shepard down for a visit in another month or two, as soon as she's up to it. As I'm heading back to the apartment I get an incoming call from Admiral Hackett on my Omni-tool and pause to answer it.

    "Admiral, it's good to hear from you."

    "Likewise, Major. How are things on the home front?"

    "They're going well. Are you calling about the brandy? Shepard, uh, _informed_  me that you kept your end of the bargain." He chuckles.

    "From the look on her face I'm glad you survived the night. But no, that's not why I'm calling. I wanted to let you know that we've located a ship for you. I realize you probably won't want to leave the Commander while she's still unable to walk, so you have a little while to put together a list of who you'd like on your crew." My heart skips a beat.

    "My own ship?"

    "Well yes, Major. You're a Spectre now. Spectres work alone, on their own ship, with their own crew. They don't report to anyone but the Council. We can't have you and Shepard on the same ship, it would be a waste of resources." I sit down on the nearest available surface, which happens to be a bench. 

    Not serve with Shepard? A million things flash through my head at once. Unwinding after a rough mission with some wine in her cabin, sometimes the only time alone we'd get for days. Tapping our helmets together before and after each battle, just to be certain we both made it out safe. Sitting with her in the med bay while she gets yet another gunshot wound patched up. Playing poker with the crew and watching her clean everyone out, even James. Getting a comm in the middle of the night because she's still working and needs a tech expert. How much I missed serving with her when we were apart. The thought of her pregnant, and a million miles away from me the first time our baby kicks crosses my mind, followed by the memory of staying on Earth while my father served in the Alliance and only getting to see him on special occasions. 

    "Major? Are you still there?" says Hackett, snapping me back to the present.

    "Yes, of course Admiral. My apologies."

    "That's all right Major. This will be the first ship you've commanded, correct?"

    "It would be, yes. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. I'd prefer to stay on the Normandy," I say.

    "The Normandy? I'm sorry Kaidan, that's not an option. We need every Spectre out there working to put the galaxy back together." I take a deep breath and steel my nerves.

    "Then I thank you for the opportunity, Sir, but I'd like to formally resign my commission as Spectre." There's silence from the other end.

    "You what?"

    "Admiral, did you know that Shepard and I are engaged?"

    "I did see the ring. Congratulations, Son."

    "Thank you, Sir. I'm getting married in five months, to a woman who is the most important thing in the universe to me. I don't want to put us through serving on separate ships, leading separate lives."

    "I'm sure if you talked to Shepard-"

    "She'd encourage me to go for it, follow the dream I've had since I was a kid."

    "Then what's the problem?" asks a frustrated Hackett.

    "I guess what I'm trying to say, Sir, is that I have different dreams now." He lets out a sigh.

    "Let me see what I can do with the Council. I'll try to get them to see the advantages of you staying on the Normandy."

    "Thank you Admiral. But if you can't, my resignation stands." I end the call and head back for the apartment, opening the front door to find an empty living room.

    "Shepard?" I call. 

    "Back here!" comes her answer from the downstairs bedroom. I walk back to find her doing warm-up stretches with Dr. Chakwas.

    "Hey you," she says with a smile. "Your mom get off the station okay?" I lean down and give her a kiss.

    "Yep, she's headed back to Earth as we speak, talking about wedding colors. And for the record, 'hey you' doesn't count as a pet name." She laughs.

    "Why don't you go a few rounds with the punching bag while I do my PT? It'll almost be like working out together again. Well, not quite," she says, glancing at Chakwas and throwing me a wink. I smile at her.

    "Great idea." I pull out the tape and wrap my knuckles while she finishes with her stretches.

    Together. My dreams may have changed, but they've changed for the better.


End file.
